emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5232 (26th February 2009)
Plot Sandy returns to Emmerdale and faces the music from Betty who is broken to hear he has been living with another woman. While questioning him, Betty sets Ashley off who rails at his father's stupidity. However, the day gets much worse when the Dingles come knocking at Sandy's door. Eli is furious to realise that Sandy has no idea where Jasmine has gone. Lunging at Sandy, Eli has to be held back and Sandy reiterates that he told Jasmine to run, but they didn’t share a destination. Realising that they can do no more, the Dingles leave. Later, Marlon and Eli talk later and realise that if they can’t find Jasmine they’ll have to break Debbie out of prison. Also, Leyla glams herself up ahead of her meal with Rodney but Lily worries that she may make a fool of him. Leyla is concerned that Rodney might think it's a real date so Lily shares her fears with Rodney. He shocks Lily by revealing he's aware she's using him to get back at David and doesn’t mind in the slightest. The smooth operator tells Lily not to divulge the extent of his knowledge to Leyla. Lily agrees and immediately starts winding Leyla up. However, David enters in the middle of the ribbing and Leyla is humiliated. Nevertheless, Leyla and Rodney enjoy their date but agree they are best off just being friends, even getting David back in the process. Meanwhile, Mark still has niggling doubts about Jimmy and after noticing some tension between him and Nicola , decides to get the lowdown on his neighbour. Nicola makes derogatory comments about Jimmy but provides nothing concrete for Mark to go on. After Mark agrees to run an errand for Nicola, Natasha takes her employee to one side and warns her against taking advantage of her husband. Cast Regular cast *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Lily Butterfield - Anne Charleston *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Adele Allfrey - Tanya Vital *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman Guest cast None. Locations *Woodbine Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior and shop floor *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Home Farm - Hallway and office *Pollard & Pollard - Factory floor *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Hotten Road *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Unknown road Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,250,000 viewers (15th place - joint with Episode 5230 (24th February 2009)). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes